


ice skating is alright. sometimes.

by jonaley5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Figure Skater!Karl Jacobs, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Sapnap, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Real name use, Roommates, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sassy GeorgeNotFound, Snow and Ice, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Strangers to Lovers, a shit ton of ice, dream and george are oblivious idiots, karl and quackity are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaley5/pseuds/jonaley5
Summary: Its Sapnap's first time ice skating.This one pretty skater makes it worth it.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahaha welcome! i think its worth to note that ive only ever been ice skating twice in my whole life and never experienced snow. so if i get anything wrong, i apologize for being an idiot. 
> 
> this draft has been sitting in my docs for about a month already and i never do well with multi-chaptered fics as i was planning to write it as a oneshot but as you can see i got a little bit carried away hee hoo. 
> 
> the tags will update
> 
> heres some notes:  
> > dream team live together  
> > sapnap and quackity are in college  
> > real name usage
> 
> feedback, kudos, bookmarks are always appreciated <33

“Get up. We’re going skating.”

Sapnap shivered at the cold air. His blanket is pulled and bundled at the edge of his bed while Dream shines at him, a stupid morning grin spread on his face. He rolled over, groaning at the harsh sun that is currently violating his eyes. Dream slaps his leg once more, the black-haired man smacks the scummy hand away.

Dream wheezes, reaching for Sapnap’s arms and pulling him up, “Come on, you big baby man,” he huffs as the Texan languidly goes limp in Dream’s arms.

Sapnap slurred, “Where are we going, anyways?”

“Skating.”

He peels himself away from Dream, “Skating?”

“Yes.”

“With who?” he asks, pulling his blanket over him.

Dream reaches over and yanks the blanket, “The three of us, duh?”

“You and George will just ditch me and make out in the bathroom,” Sapnap rubbed his eyes, letting himself fall back to the warm pillows as Dream sputtered incoherent words that he isn’t even going to bother to understand. “I’m not going,” he declares, embracing a pillow.

The blonde sighs, “Alright,” Dream takes both of Sapnap’s ankles, dragging him with too much force as the younger yelps and thrashes as he falls to the floor with a heavy thud. Sapnap groans, mumbling his fury as he reaches for a pillow in his bed and welcomes Dream’s face a whack to his face.

Dream chokes, Sapnap glares at him.

The blonde’s laughter subsides as a knock interrupts them, George. The Brit stands by Sapnap’s doorway, a dopey smile at both of them ( _to Dream more likely_ , Sapnap thinks), his hands busying itself with his gloves whilst carrying an overcoat in his arms. 

Dream’s eyes sweep up and down at the sight of the Brit, Sapnap painfully wishes to punch him because of his awfully obvious crush on George, “Why are you wearing so many layers?” Dream coughs, walking over to George and taking the overcoat from his arms, the brunet happy to give him so ( _simp_ , Sapnap snarls).

George raises an eyebrow, tilting his head, “For… skating?” he giggles.

“Yeah, but you don’t need that much clothes.”

George stops giggling, “It’s for the ice, what do you mean?”

Dream stays silent while Sapnap takes his sweet time to climb back onto his mattress and starts fixing his bed. By the time he starts struggling to fold his blanket, Dream destroys their ears.

“ _W_ _haaaat?!_ ” Dream yells, dragging his vowel and his voice of pure disbelief and confusion. He sputters, “You meant to tell me that we’re skating? On Ice?”

“Didn’t I tell you that? What did you think it meant then?” George giggles, fixing the cotton beanie sitting on top of his brown hair. George proceeds to pull out a green scarf out of his overcoat that Dream holds, the brunet then carefully wraps the scarf around the baffled blonde.

“I thought we were talking about skating! Like roller skates or something!” George hums as he fixes Dream’s scarf in place.

Sapnap chuckled, stretching his back, sighing when it popped, “Little Dreamie scared of a little cold?”

“Well, yes— I mean, no. I just haven’t been ice skating...”

“Any askers?” George giggles.

“Just—” Dream sighs, ruffling his hair in frustration, “ugh, god— leave me alone, you are so annoying.”

George rolls his eyes, “Wow, I totally never thought of that.” 

Dream glared daggers at the Brit. The brunet just laughed and dragged Dream out of Sapnap’s room by the scarf, “Anyways, Sapnap, there’s breakfast on the table. You have about…” George hastily pulls out his phone, “about 30 minutes before we leave.”

“Why do I get a time limit?”

“Just because.”

<>

The rink was fairly empty, Sapnap observes.

George explains that it was a perfect timing for them to visit the rink and Dream deliberately agrees.

So while Sapnap attempts to balance on the skates that hurt his ankles really badly and simultaneously cling on to dear life on the rails, he refuses to admit that he has never worn skates or skated in his life, not like there were a lot of people watching him fall on his ass anyways. Conscious, he looks around him, letting his eyes sweep over the skaters on the rink. His sight let him fall on George laughing at Dream laid flat on the ice. Some other people and teens fucking around and a couple of kids in an ice skating class or so it seems.

Sapnap’s brain decides that observing the kids is a better idea than watching Dream trip every other second. Children that seemed to be 8 to 10 years of age, all better than he was in skating.

His ears perk of infectious laughter that echoes in the rink. The Texan searches for the source of the sound, finally answering his question — a male brunet with the little children.

The brown-haired skater began to spin around a child that sat on the floor, seeming like demonstrating a move before opting to help the girl and pulling her up back to her feet.

The girl attempts to loop around the brunet. She finishes the circle with a delighted gasp, “ _Teacher_! I did it!” she yells in glee and the guy cheers before applauding the little girl’s curt show while she bows like a princess, sweet and polite. The girl then reaches over for an embrace and the skater happily accepts her into his arms, both giggling.

Sapnap watches closely at the interaction, feeling his heart warm up. 

His eyes never seem to leave the brunet — his soft brown hair sprinkled with ice, soft features and rosy pink cheeks in contrast to the plain, white rink, and a sweet laughter that reverberates within Sapnap, pouring like hot melting candy washing over his body.

Oh, boy, he’s just so pretty? It’s unfair.

He pauses his thoughts, _Fuck!_ he mentally punches a wall, _t_ _his isn’t a crush, is it?_

A bell chime plays in the rink, then the brunet stops whatever he was doing and announces that their lesson is over. 

The group skates away to the far side of where Sapnap watches as their teacher guides the little skaters out the rink with groans and sad faces. He twists and turns on the ice as he leaves a track of snow in his path, the children watch with sparkling childish wonder and giggling at their tutor’s little show to cheer them up.

As they were skating away, the brunet’s eyes landed on Sapnap.

Sapnap froze.

In the midst of panic, he thought of bringing his hand to meekly wave at pretty blue eyes (pale but bright enough to spark happiness). Sapnap momentarily forgets that he was still struggling to maintain his balance, quickly regretting the fact that he released his hands a bit too quickly from the railings he dearly clings to.

He slipped.

His hands gave in and he yelped as his ass landed on the cold ice, he can already feel his jeans starting to get a little damp. Sapnap curses loudly (slapping his mouth for cursing with children in the vicinity) and prays for whatever god out there will put him out of his misery for making a bad impression in the eyes of the pretty brunet. 

He frantically attempts to sit up, still flailing around while his face heats up. Sapnap, never in his life, wanted the ice to swallow him up so badly. He tries again, reaching for the railings; the cold railings in contrast to his warm and shaking hand, getting flushed red from embarrassment— 

A giggle ring in his ears.

He looks up to see the brunet, burying his face and muffling himself.

Sapnap sits there, dumbfounded. But he takes a moment to bask at the sound of laughter; maniacal but juvenile, sweet as ripe fruits and frosting with rainbow sprinkles, unique. 

Sapnap blinks.

The brunet waves a hand at him with a bright grin.

If Sapnap thought he couldn’t blush any harder than he thought, then he thought wrong — his racing heartbeat a living evidence of his flushed face. He blinks again, multiple times, the brunet’s gone.

The crowd of children dispersed; out of the rink and running to their parents. The Texan hopelessly looks around, managing to lift himself up with the help of railings but still struggling to keep his legs still. His eyes searched for the brown mop of hair, sighing as he found no one in his sight.

He slips again.

Sapnap’s day continues without seeing the pretty brunet ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to write in here. its completely lackluster but i hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 <3

“I’m going to the rink,” Sapnap declares, tightening his gloves.

“Okay,” George nonchalantly dismisses, continuing to stir the soup. 

It took quite some moments before the Brit sputtered, “Wait, what?” he asked, dropping the ladle into the pot. The drop of the ladle made the contents of the boiling soup splash to his pale skin, George yelped.

Sapnap snorts at the older’s demise, but he raises an eyebrow, “I’m going skating.”

“Yeah, okay. I can see that. But why?”

“Wanna skate,” the younger mumbles, not wanting to admit the real reason.

George laughs, pathetically reaching for the ladle peeking out of the soup. Sapnap glares at him, “But you don’t know how to skate?” the brunet finally says, more of a question rather than a sentence.

“I’ll learn,” the ravenet challenges. The older man gives him a look, unconvinced, making Sapnap want to play with his gloves.

Dream walks in, apparently listening to their small conversation, “Will you be back by dinner?” the blonde asks, casually reaching for a spoon and taste-testing George’s soup. The blonde lights up, “George!” he called, said Brit lifted his chin up and hummed, “This is really good!”

“Maybe,” Sapnap tightens his shoelace, not really sure what else to do with his hands, “I’ll text you if something comes up.”

If he wasn’t nervous and totally isn’t crushing over the cute ice skater boy from the ice rink, he would’ve laughed at the looks he got from Dream and George before bolting out the door with a quick goodbye sent their way.

<>

Sapnap inhales air harder than he should’ve.

 _He’s right there!_ he screams at himself, _Go talk to him!_

Talking to a stranger should be easy right? Not for Sapnap. On the way to the rink, he struggles to think of conversation starters, he’s not sure what to do in the end, opting to wing it (a terrible idea). If anything goes badly, he can just leave the rink, hide underneath his blankets, never to return again.

The male is animatedly working behind the counter of the concession stand, still as pretty as ever as the day he looked in the ice rink whilst tending to customers and other skaters, happy to serve hotdogs and interact with whoever. 

Sapnap takes a moment, regaining his composure. “You’re here to talk to him,” he reassures himself, “you can do this.”

The Texan walks forward, determined to not miss a step. With each and every step he comes closer, the pretty brunet now talking to a coworker. The coworker notices him marching forward to the counter, said coworker giddily laughs as he fixes his beanie in place, nudging the brunet in the elbow.

The brunet stops talking and turns to Sapnap, his eyes widening. “I’ll take it from here, Alex,” the brown-haired male hastily speaks, pushing his laughing coworker away.

As soon as he comes back, Sapnap quickly avoids his eyes, taking note of the nametag of the other. 

_Karl_ , he recites in his head.

“Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?” Karl greets. 

Sapnap gulps, steering his eyes up to the menu and _oh my god_ , there are so many options. He doesn’t know why such selection in the menu is making him feel nervous, but then again, how can he function when a pretty Karl is literally right in front of him?

“Overwhelmed?” 

Sapnap looks down, met with Karl’s eyes looking back expectantly at him. The younger shakes his head to stop himself from sinking deeper into pale blue eyes, “Uh—” he coughs, “I guess? Any suggestions?” he mentally cheers for not messing up his question.

Karl shifts to face the menu above him, he hummed, “Are you gonna skate?” Sapnap nodded, “Have you eaten yet?” the brunet asks sweetly, startling the ravenet. 

“Admittedly, not yet.”

“Then I suggest you eat a light meal first or grab a snack,” Karl grabs a plate, “it's not really advisable to skate on an empty _and_ full stomach, you know?” he opens the glass case and reaches for a slice of pizza, Karl looks up, “pizza?”

Sapnap smiles, “Sure. What about those nachos right there?”

Karl spins faster than any human could, looking at Sapnap like he’s gone crazy, “Are you kidding me?” his voice going in a higher pitch.

“What’s wrong with it?” Sapnap, albeit surprised, chuckles at him.

Karl throws his hands up, “Dude,” he lowers his voice, leaning towards Sapnap (he doesn’t mind it but rather the fact that the pretty brunet is getting a little bit closer that he almost lets his eyes slip down to those pink lips).

“Dude,” Karl repeats and the Texan has all ears for him, “those nachos? They’re literally dogwater — _dogwater_ , I tell you, dogwater! I don’t recommend that one. Makes you want to—” the brunet vaguely gestures, providing sounds of a pathetic sounding choking bird, “you know?”

Sapnap feels a laugh bubble within him, “You’re so weird.”

“No, no, no,” Karl joins in laughing with him, “the nachos are weird.”

Their laughter slowly dies down, Sapnap looks up, caught in the sound of pleasant laughter. Karl proceeds to a stop, tilting his head and bashfully smiles at the Texan. Sapnap feels himself melt at the sight, returning the smile instead as a silent admiration.

“Pay up,” Karl says, and Sapnap complies. 

Karl allows himself to prepare the slice into the microwave. While waiting for the pizza to heat up, Sapnap takes his chances and speaks, “So…” he starts, grabbing Karl’s attention, “you skate?” words cannot describe he is feeling right now, but actions can, and that action is throwing himself in the dumpster for asking such a stupid question.

Before Sapnap continues beating himself up, Karl laughs, and the younger drops his thoughts to hear him laugh. 

“I do, actually,” Karl says, leaning on the counter, “I like ice skating. Working here is a side hustle but it’s worth it,” he laughs.

“You teach?”

“Didn’t I see you looking at me teaching those kids the other day?” Karl muses, the younger has to stop himself from gawking at the fact that the brunet knows of him ogling him during _that_ time. A pleasant, but embarrassing, nonetheless he’s grateful that he noticed.

“Oh, well. You’re lucky you’re cute. I actually teach figure skating, I find it relaxing despite cramping my muscles from time to time.”

Sapnap scratches his neck, feeling sheepish and prepares himself for whatever he is about to ask the other, he mans up, “Will you teach me?” he eagerly requests, his newfound boldness giving him a surge of confidence in him.

Karl stays silent of his request, but then he snorts, “Sure, if you can balance on skates then maybe,” it took almost all of the ravenet’s willpower to stop himself from kissing him stupid with that statement.

“I’m kidding, I mean you have to pay. But seeing a _handsome_ , grown man fall on his honking butt is the funniest thing I’ve ever seen during that night.”

Sapnap pretends he isn’t fazed with Karl’s off-hand compliment but it’s proven difficult when he hears his own heart beating so goddamn loud in his ears, “Okay. How much?” he challenges, taking out his wallet as if to show he wasn’t kidding (he was half-kidding, he doesn’t know how much money he has left and he should’ve borrowed from Dream).

“Whoa, slow down, pretty boy,” Karl giggles, holding both his hands up, “It’s only the first night, _babe_.”

“You know what I meant, Karl.”

Karl pretends to gasp, “You wanna do the frickle-frackle? Wow, mister, didn’t know you’re _that_ kind of guy.”

“ _Noooo_ ,” Sapnap mixes his laughter with whines, “I’ll pay any amount to teach me to ice skate,” he’s lying, he doesn’t have enough money to bargain just to spend more time with the skater but if he does, he would spend everything just to hang-out with him.

Karl seems to buy it, “Hmm,” he hums, feigning to think and caressing his chin, eyes squinted at the ceiling as if he was debating to let the Texan get what he wants. “I’ll think about it,” he answers.

“How about,” Sapnap coughs, “you think about me?”

“And what if I did?” Karl leaned on the counter, his grin mischievous and darkened eyes that somehow sparked playfulness.

Sapnap leaned forward, his gaze flickering down the other’s lips and back to his eyes, “Surely not...”

The microwave beeps, interrupting… whatever they were doing. 

As Karl peels himself away from the counter to work on the task in hand, Sapnap double takes when he realizes that they just did _that_ , he wasn’t sure what exactly was _that_ but he’d be lying if he didn’t like the comedic nature that came in naturally between them. Although he couldn’t help but feel as if there was a romantic subtext that he was missing that completely went over his head.

Karl returns, handing the younger male the plate of sliced pizza, “Eat up, pretty boy. You’ll need it for later,” Karl winked, their fingers brushing when Sapnap takes the plate from his hand.

Sapnap eats at his table in silence, panicking over a _goddamned_ wink. 

<>

If he were to name one thing he despises at the moment, it's ice skating.

If he were to name one thing he absolutely loves at the moment, it’s also ice skating. 

Sapnap stays conflicted but the burning pain in his ankles makes everything worth it when Karl reaches for his hand right before he falls. 

Karl hurls forward and holds his aching stomach from laughing too much. Sapnap sighs to his demise as he feels his ass get damper than it should’ve been, he languidly lifts himself up and while Karl’s hand is still offered with a blinding smile, he accepts it. 

“That was rude, Karl.”

“I’m sorry! But you have to admit, that was pretty funny,” the brunet giggled.

 _God_ , _I’m such a simp_ , he curses to himself, feeling himself turn into a pool of melted puddle as Karl instructs him to move forward. 

His face is hot, burning; the temperature going high — it wasn’t the cold ice, well, maybe it is the cold, but it was also the fact that his hand is intertwined with Karl’s, holding his hand as Sapnap struggles to multitask and focus on his balance _and_ the cute boy.

 _They’re holding hands!_ Sapnap cheers.

They continue their snail pace until Karl guides him to meet the railings at the end of the arena, their hands still connected and despite the gloves, lingering phantom touch crawls through the fabric and into his skin as Karl gracefully pulls away as he twirls, “Can you skate on your own?” Karl asks, skating back and forth around the younger, a soft smile expressed with a merry giggle.

As the ravenet was still recollecting himself from the hand holding, he completely freezes of Karl’s question, unsure if he can prove himself with a confident bravado. 

He turns to face the other nervously, bracing himself with an uncertain grin, Karl patiently waiting with arms crossed.

“So?” Karl raises an eyebrow.

Sapnap fixes his posture, “I— Can you— Uh… I can try..?”

Karl pulls him away from the railings, “Show me?” he asks in a sweet voice and _my god_ is Sapnap going to soak up those adorable sounding words that came out of his pretty mouth.

“Pretty please?” Karl requests.

Sapnap feels like dropping to the floor.

“O-Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I actually don’t know your name.”

Sapnap snaps his head, “What?”

Karl nervously giggles, following Sapnap’s pace navigating through the rink, “How many times do I have to tell you to not lean backwards? You’ll fall that way easily, you nimrod” he scolds, sliding next to Sapnap and patting his back and the ravenet leans the other way.

The Texan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud sound. The speakers play an obnoxious call, the familiar tune of the bell chimes, that echoes of a reminder that their time is up. 

Both of them sigh, but Karl stretches a hand for Sapnap to take.

“Okay, wait, wait,” Sapnap reaches for Karl, “you don’t know my name?” he asks as he takes Karl’s hand, the brunet squeezes it.

“It seems like it,” the brunet admits, not elaborating more.

They were on the other side of the rink, but they willingly skate in the ice, along with Karl who is still as patient as ever. Sapnap takes the lead this time, struggling to drag the brunet with him as opposed to the times he learned to skate without the help of the much professional skater.

Sapnap uses this time of comfortable silence to conclude his skating experience. 

He thinks he’s getting a hang of this ice skating thing; rough patches here and there but nothing like a few more practices to get him familiar with skates. Sapnap thinks of the moment where Karl offers — ‘insist’ sounds like a better word to use here — to lace his skates properly, saying things like how it shouldn’t be tied like that or that it’s risky to skate in loose laces. To which he admits, a much better improvement, the pain in his ankles that he keeps complaining in his head about is now little tolerable than the last.

He also keeps falling on his ass, the damp patch on his butt a clear evidence of his exertion. Karl encourages him that it was a good thing, explaining to Sapnap that it’s better to fall than to anticipate a broken foot and a visit to the hospital. There were frequent times where Karl falls with him, often the result of the ravenet accidentally latching himself to the brunet as he frantically stops himself from falling; it wasn’t a completely dangerous action unlike the amount of terrifying injuries caused by ice skating that Karl enumerated to him.

Karl sometimes let him sit on the ice when he does slip, but not sparing him with giggles and an endless amount of teasing.

In reality, Sapnap doesn’t mind it, letting the brunet run his mouth while he listens.

“We’re here.”

Sapnap tells Karl his name.

Sapnap goes home with poorly written numbers in smudged ink on his forearm; he laughs it off at Dream and George when he convinces them that the ice skater was only his tutor.

Dream and George thought otherwise.

<>

“Dude, was that your boyfriend?” Alex pops in.

Karl squeals, dropping the stack of plastic cups, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I said, was that your boyfriend?”

“I— He’s... Huh?” Karl sputters, frantically picking up the plastic cups on the floor, not really wanting to get a lovesick wave over him, “my what now?”

Alex slams the counter in excitement, “Your boyfriend, shithead! Who else?”

Karl sits on the floor, ignoring the sound of plastic cups bouncing on the tiles, he buries his face in his sleeves, “No?” he whimpers, his negation sounding more of a question rather than an answer. He lets a small smile slip into his face when he retracts to see Alex with the same stupid grin.

“No,” the Mexican shakes head, “I don’t fucking believe you.”

The brunet pulls his legs close to his chest, embracing it with his arms, “What am I supposed to say to that?” he asks, feeling himself get insanely

Alex’s grin grows impossibly wider, “First of all, was he your boyfriend?” 

“No, he isn’t!” Karl whines. 

The younger shakes Karl by the shoulders, “Then why is he doing that weird ass googly eyes at you then?” he questions, sitting next to the older in quiet excitement. Karl looks up at his friend, Alex wide-eyed youthful turmoil, but he sighs, leaning his head in his arms.

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Karl woefully supplies, “sadly…” he adds, tracing circles in his own arm.

“Ah, _shame_ ,” Alex sighs. “He looks like your type too.”

“I will strangle you. I don’t even know he swings that way, _Alex Quackity_.”

“I will now pretend that you are not threatening me with my real name. _Super terrifying!_ I know! _I’m so scared_ ,” Alex cooes, sarcastically giddy and Karl slaps the other’s shoulder. Alex quickly dodges before the brunet’s hand can even touch his shoulder, but the Mexican still pretends to sound hurt (he really wasn’t).

“Judging by the way I was watching earlier, I beg to differ.”

The older shoves his face in his arms, “What am I supposed to do then?”

“Ask him out? _Duh_? What else?” Alex picks up the scattered cups, one by one.

Karl groans into his arms, letting steam off his face when he thinks of the handsome ravenet. Delighted bright hazelnut eyes, shy smile, dark midnight hair that falls to his shoulders (he has to resist himself from combing his hands through it), and his voice is pleasant like the night sky but coarse like a pile of smooth pebbles. 

“Oh my god, you’ve fallen deeper than I thought,” Alex commentates, whispering his realization.

Karl happily hums, letting his mind wander while images of the ravenet’s eyes crinkling with extreme happiness punches through his heart when they both laugh. He recounts the times he earns a smile from the other, soft and jovial, Karl makes it a challenge to make him smile as many times as possible. He takes himself back to the feeling the way their hands connected perfectly; the other male was wearing gloves but that doesn’t stop Karl from feeling the most of random squeezes and the secret pattern of grazes on his knuckles.

Alex coughs, pulling the older out of his daydream, “So… what was it?” he lowered his voice to a whisper while scooting closer to the older. Karl turns, “What was what?” he questions, unsure of what exactly the other was asking.

The younger leans forward, eager to hear something from Karl like it's forbidden knowledge, “His name?” Alex replies, anticipating.

“His name is _Nick_ ,” Karl smiles.


End file.
